dcasawangfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Republic City
* April 14, 2012 (Television) | writer = Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko | director = Joaquim Dos Santos, Ki Hyun Ryu | guest = | prod = 101 | prev = Avatar: The Last Airbender | next = "A Leaf in the Wind" }}"Welcome to Republic City" is the first episode of season one of The Legend of Korra, and the first of the overall series. It debuted online on March 23, 2012 on Korra Nation and will debut on April 14, 2012, in the one-hour television premiere of the sequel series in general, followed immediately by "A Leaf in the Wind". Overview After Avatar Korra finishes her firebending training, the Order of the White Lotus decides she is ready to start learning to master the last element, air, with Tenzin, Katara's son. However, when the airbender has to delay its start due to his political duties in Republic City, Korra decides to run away to this city in order to find him and be able to start her training. Once there, the Avatar learns the reality of Republic City, and after defeating some gangsters who abused a man, she is detained for the destruction she had caused. Tenzin, after conversing with Lin Beifong, the Chief Police, succeeds in freeing her to then send her back home. However, after Korra discusses her stay in the city, she gets to convince him to live in Air Temple Island and start the training. Introduction After Aang and his friends brought the Hundred Year War to an end, the Avatar and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world would live together in peace and harmony, Republic City being its capital city. Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life, but his time in this world came to an end, and thus the Avatar Cycle began anew. Synopsis In the Southern Water Tribe, the leader of the Order of the White Lotus and two other members walk in the snow toward one of the houses. A man greets them in the entrance, saying that it's an honor they have come. He opens the door letting them inside to see his wife sweeping the floor, who welcomes them. The leader of the Order starts informing them about their failed search in the Northern Tribe, to which she answers that they should be happy their search has come to an end. The leader, incredulous, asks her what makes her so sure her daughter is the one, so the woman calls Korra, who enters the room making a whole in the wall using earthbending and then demonstrating, to the surprise of the White Lotus, that she can control water, earth, and fire. Thirteen years later, Avatar Korra is performing before the Order and her teachers, exhibiting firebending prowess; while fighting two men, Katara comments she is strong to which the leader of the Order adds that she lacks restraint, and after finishing, Korra, excitedly, goes toward the elders, and is told that she hasn't passed her firebending test yet since she has mastered the physical side of bending but completely ignored the spiritual side, and the Avatar must master both. Korra replies that it just doesn't come easy to her, which is the reason why she should start training with Tenzin, to which Katara agrees and the Order finally decides she can start training under the airbender's tutelage. At this announcement, Korra jumps and celebrates happily, but at the look of the masters, she corrects her reaction, thanks them for believing in her, and leaves. Korra then goes to communicate the news to Naga, her polar bear dog and animal guide, and hugs her, making the creature to lick her face. After this, Korra decides to take Naga out for a stroll, but the guard of the tower stares at her doubtfully, however, after making sure she isn't going far, he opens the gate, letting the Avatar ride her pet, who runs rapidly around the place. A flying bison lands in the Southern Tribe with Tenzin, his wife Pema, and their three kids: Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. The two girls step off the bison with air scooters as Tenzin goes to greet his mother and tell her how happy he is to see her. He then asks her for her help as his son is biting his head. Katara takes Meelo, who tries to escape from her, shouting, "unhand me, strange woman!", but his father tells him she is his grandmother, and the boy then makes a somersault over her head and comes down. Jinora stands in front of Katara, telling her that she has read everything about her old adventures and has been dying to ask what happened to Zuko's mother, to which the waterbending master says it is an incredible tale, but before she can continue, Ikki interrupts, jumping in between they two and starting to talk fast, asking a lot of questions. Pema then steps off the bison so Tenzin goes to help, but his wife says she isn't helpless, she is just pregnant. Katara salutes and hugs her saying that the baby is strong and she sees another airbender in her future, but Pema seems not to like this, commenting how she would like a nice non-bender child like her who doesn't blast wind in her face every five seconds. In that moment, Meelo asks her mom to look at him as he claims to be a snowbender, smashing a snowman he had built, causing to splash some snow into his mother's face. Pema, shaking her head, asks Katara if Tenzin and his siblings were this crazy when they were kids, to which she answers that Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin had always been rather serious. The airbending master then notices Korra standing behind his mother and is surprised to see her so big and strong. The Avatar, glad Tenzin has arrived, tells him that she can't wait to get started, but he, with his hands on her shoulders, assents and tries to tell her something but doubts, so Pema tells him he would have to tell her sooner or later. Katara guesses that he is not staying, which Tenzin confirms, adding that he would return to Republic City the next morning. Korra, disappointed, insists that he's supposed to stay, but Tenzin apologizes and says her airbending training will have to wait. In the night, Tenzin, Korra, and the White Lotus leader are having dinner. The Avatar keeps asking when her airbending training will begin, but the airbender states that he has responsibilities in Republic City as one of its leaders, where the situation is very unstable. Korra then suggestes to return to Republic City with Tenzin and learn the art there, to which the White Lotus leader refuses, emphasizing that it's the Order's task to protect the Avatar while she masters the four elements, and that Republic City is too unsafe for her. Korra then leaves the room, very displeased. The following morning, Tenzin and his family say goodbye to Katara, sad because of their departure. Korra and Naga, from a cliff, watch them leave on Oogi. That night, Korra decides to run away and, with Katara's blessing and after saying goodbye to her parents, she gets on a cargo ship headed for the city with Naga. When they arrive in Republic City, they are amazed at its vastness, and, hungry, start looking for food. However, after Korra realizes she doesn't have any yuans, she catches and then fries with her firebending some fish from the pond of a park. A hobo then appears from a bush and asks her for one. The Avatar grants his request and comments, surprised at the man's living style, how different she thought Republic City was, to which the vagabond says that she still has a lot to learn. A guard of the park then yells at them for having caught fish, wich was prohibited there. Korra rides away with Naga and passes by a protester and a crowd of listeners. The advocate tells people about the Equalist revolt and tries to make people join the movement, and when Korra hears this and his remarks against benders, she disagrees saying that bending is "the coolest thing ever" and when she admits that she'd like to knock him off of the stage with her waterbending, the man wins the crowd's support and Korra leaves, vexed. The Avatar then meets the Triple Threat Triad as they are abusing a phonograph vendor, so she challenges them, to which the gangsters accept mockingly. To the surprise of the three men and the shop owners watching the fight, she defeats them with waterbending, earthbending, and firenbending. After this, the metalbender cops arrive, arrest the gang and then Korra for destruction of private and city property, and take her to the police headquarters, where she is interrogated by a displeased Chief Lin Beifong. Although Tenzin then manages to persuade her to drop all the charges against Korra, Lin makes it very clear that she would keep an eye on the young Avatar. Korra then tries to convince Tenzin to allow her stay, argumenting that she has now realized that the needs not only him but also its Avatar, but the airbender refuses and takes her to Air Temple Island, where a ship is ready to go back to the Southern Water Tribe with her. Before she can get into it, Tenzin realizes Korra is right and lets her stay in Republic City and commence her airbending training. The Avatar's stay on the island is then publicly announced in a press conference in front of Republic City's government hall, during which she states that "Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world," and that she would strive to obtain that goal. As Amon and the Lieutenant are listening to this conference via radio, and seeing that the Avatar "has arrived early", the leader decides they should accelerate their plans. References ru:Добро пожаловать в город Республика